Specs and Krayonder Their Beginning
by Silentdramaqueen01
Summary: Ever wondered what Specs was like when she first began training to be a Starship Ranger, and how exactly did her and Krayonder meet?


**A/N This is the result of what happens when I can't think of what to write for my Harry Potter fanfic. This won''t be updated as often as the Harry Potter one, but I will write chapters for it (I'm half way through the second chapter already!) **

**Enjoy!**

I watched the car drive off into the sunset. I blinked back the tears that were pricking in my eyes. I was finally here. This was something I had wanted to do since I was twelve. I could see people walking against me and realised that I should move out of the way. I struggled holding the two cardboard boxes and my small suitcase, which held all my belongings that I wanted to keep. This was the furthest I had ever been from my parents. I was in New York. They were soon to be back in Las Vegas . I was alone.

Struggling with my belongings I found my way to the large gym where all the new academy students were meant to report. I walked over to the nearest commander to check myself in. I smiled politely at him, taking in what he looked like. He was fairly good looking and had prematurely grey hair, making him look slightly older than he probably was, and his muscles stretched his tight long sleeved t-shirt slightly. To his right was a small tanned woman. Her jaw was pushed forward giving her a tough look. I could see her looking me up and down judging me. I instantly felt very self conscious and embarrassed. I hated being judged. Ever since I had told people I wanted to be a Starship Ranger, I had felt people judging me. Each day I would get told that I was too small, too fragile and too weak. I hated this; I had to prove them wrong.

"Name?" He asked his gruff voice startling me.

"Specs" I replied.

"Full name, not whatever that is."

"Oh, sorry. Louise Jones"

He looked down the list and checked me off.

"Room 394, here's you schedule. You need to get measured for your uniform" He said handing me a set of keys and pointing to the left of him, where a woman was measuring people up and handing them uniform.

"Thanks" I said quietly.

I walked over to the woman, carefully placing my luggage on the floor. I was then measured.

"32 inches…"she muttered under her breath. She rummaged around in a cardboard box before pulling out a plastic bag containing my uniform, marked with the words extra small.

I carefully balanced all my belongings on top of each other, before setting off to find my room.

I walked down the corridor looking for my assigned room. Various other people rushed passed my nearly knocking me over. When I finally reached my room my heart began to pound. This was the room I was living in for the next four years. The room I would be sharing with three other girls my age. The unknown awaited me inside.

Shaking, I somehow managed to put the keys in the lock and twisted it. Cautiously I slowly opened the door to see one other girl lying on one of the four camp beds reading a magazine. She hadn't heard me come in as she was listening to loud pop music coming out of a small purple iPod. I walked over to her bed and tried to catch her attention.

"Hi" I said waving my hand near her eyes.

"Oh hi!" She said, removing her headphone. "I'm Sophie!" She said holding out her hand.

"Louise, but everyone calls me Specs" I replied, shaking it.

I walked over to the nearest camp bed and dumped my stuff on it. Sighing I began to unpack all my belongings. Looking around I saw that I had very limited living space and that the majority of my belongings would never leave their cases.

A few minutes later I had unpacked all I could and was lying on my bed reading one of the books I had brought from home. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, it was an old book but as it was considered a classic and it was my favourite book ever, I knew I had to bring it. Facing the ceiling I could see that the rooms weren't cared for that much. The paint was peeling and old. There were cobwebs in every corner. And the paint was turning grey from age.

I jumped nearly a foot in the air as the door suddenly flew open as I saw another girl enter. Turning around to face her I saw that she had dyed black hair. Her eyes were surrounded with a thick layer of black eye liner. Her music was audible from the headphone she had around her neck. The room was filled with screamo and heavy metal.

"What!" She nearly shouted as she saw Sophie and me looking at her. Sophie quickly turned away not wanting to annoy her, but for an unknown reason I didn't.

"Hi, I'm Louise, but everyone calls me Specs!" I said a cheerily as possible, hold out my hand.

"Jenny" she replied not even looking at me.

Before I could say anything else the door opened to reveal a stunning girl. Her long golden hair was hanging down her shoulders. Her brown eyes made her face look very tanned. She smiled at us before entering. She was fairly small, like me, but held herself with so much confidence that it wasn't that noticeable.

"I'm Amber," she said throwing her suitcase on to the last remaining bed.

"Specs" I said smiling, not wanting to repeat the Louise thing again.

The next few hours passed with out much happening. Jenny had left the room shortly after Amber had arrived. The rest of us laid on our bed, stuck in the awkward, 'I don't really know these guys yet' situation.

When lunch time came, there was a harsh knock on the door. The three of us walked over to answer it. On the other side was the small tanned woman I saw when I was checked in.

"The cafeteria is down the corridor. Jou'll meet the rest of jour group there." She said with a thick Spanish accent.

I grabbed my phone and walked out with Sophie and Amber behind me. Sure enough we found the cafeteria just down the corridor. Inside were about a thousand people all sitting down eating lunch. I looked around and saw the same man and woman who had checked me in. They were sitting at the table in the middle of an arm wrestle. They were both glaring at each other trying to defeat each other. It was only when Amber quietly coughed, that they realised that they were being watched by us and several other people who had turned up to the meeting.

Smirking the couple walked over to us, looking us all over as if they were already able to predict who would make it out the academy and become a starship ranger.

"Alright boys and girls, I'm Commander Up!" The older looking man announced when the whole group had arrived. "Now, I know you're all new here and are probably very nervous, but I'm here to put you on the right path. You should be. In the academy, you will be pushed to you're limits every single day. There will be no room what so ever for slacking. Right!"

"Right!" We all answered sounding very nervous.

"Good", he smiled. "Right, you can go and have lunch now, but I want you all back here in forty five minutes so we can run through all the medical tests.

I went over to where they were dishing out food and grabbed a bowl of what seemed to be beef stew. Examining it closely I could see that it had the same quality as my school dinners, very low.

Looking around I could see Sophie and Amber already sitting at a table. I went over to join them, hoping I was welcome.

They both smiled at me welcoming me to sit with them.

"So what do you think the medical trials will be?" Amber asked.

"I dunno, it better not be injections" Sophie replied.

"Guys, I think it is" I said shuddering. "Look at the tables where we were standing before".

Sure enough nurses were unloading boxes full of needles, cotton wool, plasters and medicine.

I sighed knowing that this afternoon would be very long and fairly dramatic.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this! I will hopefully be updating shortly! Please review, it really does help out! Thanks! **

**Silentdramaqueen01 XX**


End file.
